The date
by SilversLittleAngel
Summary: Caspers relationship hasn't moved at all with Lexi lately, and he wants to change that. How? By taking her out for the perfect date of course. Oc warning. May want to read my previous stories to understand. Enjoy though! :D
1. Planning the date

**I know I haven't posted many stories lately. I've had a MASSIVE case of writers block. DX**

**Anyway, this will just be a cute short story. Not much excitement. Just letting ya'll know. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

" Hey Fatch? "

Casper asked timidly, almost afraid to ask. Not because it was a bad question, he was just unsure of how the vampire prince would react. It was a Tuesday right before dinner now, the two creatures were in the dorm, and Fatch was writing in his journal. Or... drawing. Casper really couldn't tell the difference. The vampire in question hummed to let Casper know he was listening. The ghost boy shuffled his feet a bit before speaking up.

" Do you know what kind of flowers Lexi likes? "

Almost immediately Fatch stopped what he was doing and looked up at Casper with a perplexed expression.

" ... Might I ask why? "

Casper began to blush. To tell the truth, it was because the two had been going out for about 2 weeks now, and yet, they'd never actually went on a date. The ghost wanted to make Lexi happy. After all, she WAS a really sweet girl.

" I-I was... going to ask her out. "

Casper stuttered. Instead of hearing any form of disapproval from Fatch, he got a smile instead.

" That's very sweet of you Casper. I would be happy to help out. "

The ghost boy sighed in great relief. The reason he'd been so afraid of Fatch's reaction was because Fatch was a little... well a little too protective over Lexi. But considering he was used to protecting her from Jack, it was really no surprise. Perhaps it was just in the vampires nature.

" Well... she likes roses... try to get her black, purple, and red. "

Casper tilted his head to the side a bit.

" Why those specific colors? "

The vampire smiled softly.

" Black is the color of the night. Purple is her favorite color. And red... well... all shadow demons like red. Can't go wrong with it. "

Casper smiled widely, shaking the older creatures hand.

" Thanks Fatch! You're a lifesaver! "

Fatch opened his mouth to say something, but the ghost had already bolted out of the room.

" You're... welcome...? "

* * *

" I have it all planned out! "

Casper explained to Mantha and Ra excitedly. Dinner had begun, and the two groups were chatting heartily amongst themselves. Even Fatch was talking! It was clear he was getting better.

" I'll take her out for a movie, then to a nice fancy restaurant, and maybe then a walk around the lake! It's perfect! "

" Awwww... "

Mantha said sweetly.

" That's so sweet of you Casper. "

" ... Where is Lexi anyway? "

Ra asked seemingly out of no where.

" Oh, Vivianna took her out for ice cream. You know, since she's been... gone for so long. "

Casper explained. Adding to that explanation, Casper planned to take her out tomorrow. Lexi'd probably be to tired tonight, and tomorrow just seemed more appropriate. Suddenly Mantha seemed to perk up, the sign something had just occurred to her.

" Say... did you even ask her out yet? "

All eyes, even Thatch's, fell onto the ghost boy, causing his cheeks to turn bright pink in embarrassment.

" ... I'm going to ok?! "

A few people laughed at this. Casper still couldn't believe, however, that after three weeks of dating Lexi, he still wasn't to comfortable with dating. He'd even kissed her a few times for goodness sakes! The spirit stood up, slowly excusing himself from the table.

He was pretty sure Lexi was back by now. He should probably ask her out now before he lost his confidence.

* * *

**Voila!... Ok, I think this chapter could've gone better. Hope you liked it though!**


	2. Having trouble asking

**I'm so tired its not even funny... I apologize in advance if this chapter sucks. **

* * *

Lexi giggled slightly as her mother Vivianna carefully brushed her now braided hair out of her face. It was so nice to have her mother back... the older shadow woman bent down by Lexi, carefully grabbing her shoulders.

" Lexi, honey, I have to go now and check on Jack. He isn't feeling well, and I think he's coming down with something."

Lexi frowned, folding her hands behind her back.

" Ok mom. Do you by any chance know what he's got? "

Vivianna frowned, looking down a bit.

" I think he's caught the stomach flu. "

" Oh no! "

The older smiled softly, hugging her child.

" Don't worry hun. He'll be fine. "

The two slowly departed, Lexi sadly waving goodbye to her mother. Despite the fact that her dad had somehow gotten sick, she'd still had a nice day. She'd had the chance to hang out with her mother, and that was great. She hadn't seen Vivianna in years... it was great to catch up again.

" Um... Lexi...? "

The demon girl gasped suddenly and turned around to face a very timid looking Casper, who was blushing and had his hands behind his back. Lexi smiled and turned her body to face him as well.

" Yes Casper? Can I help you? "

" Um... I-I was wondering if... "

The poor ghost felt so tongue tied right now. Lexi was just so beautiful... especially when her hair was braided. It was as if his mind had just shut down or something.

" I-if you'd like to... "

Lexi crossed her arms, still a playful expression on her face, putting more support on one hip. Of course this tongue tied Casper even further.

" I-if uh... "

" Yes? "

Casper knew he had to do this... he was just so scared of asking. And the fact that Lexi looked so easy going right now didn't help.

" If you'd like to- "

" Lexi! "

The two jumped and turned to see Vivianna again, racing up to the pair. She looked... concerned. And or determined.

" Yes mom? "

" Your father would like to see you. "

Lexi frowned a little, but nodded. Quickly turning to Casper, the shadow girl zipped forward and hugged her boyfriend, causing his face to redden even further.

" Ask me later ok? "

Casper sighed dreamily, almost forgetting what he was going to ask.

" Ok... "

Lexi smiled and pulled away, kissing the ghost boy on the cheek, quickly rushing off afterwards. Casper sighed again, slowly falling to the floor. This... was going to be harder than he thought...

* * *

Lexi slowly approached her fathers bed side, frowning slightly at his condition. His skins had paled into a light gray hue. About Thatch's shade. If that wasn't a sign he wasn't feeling well, she wasn't sure what was. Slowly she sat beside him on the bed.

" Yes dad? "

Jack smiled weakly, struggling to sit up.

" I'm sorry... I don't mean to bother you... but would you mind getting me some sprite? I'm afraid they don't have it here at scare school... "

Lexi frowned softly, carefully taking her fathers hand.

" Not feeling so good daddy...? "

Jack almost paled further at the thought.

" Nah. I think I caught it from Fatch. "

Lexi gasped, bringing her legs close.

" You're not gonna die are you?! "

Jack blinked, almost forgetting what she was talking about.

" Oh no. You can't catch a demonic illness. Just the symptoms. "

That was a relief. Vivianna suddenly came into view, carefully brushing the older's hair from his face.

" I wouldn't mind doing it myself, but I have to teach Jack's class for him. You don't mind, do you honey? "

Lexi smiled, shaking her head softly.

" I don't mind. Take it easy dad, ok? "

Jacks cheeks puffed up for a second, but it seemed like he calmed down shortly.

" Sure thing kiddo. Watch out for the sunlight. "

The three shared a laugh, Lexi quietly leaving the room.

* * *

" So Lexi... "

Casper asked quietly. The day had ended, Casper was saying good night to his girlfriend.

" You had a very eventful day... "

Lexi had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Of course she had. What was he getting at? Did it have anything to do with what he was trying to ask earlier?

" By the way Casper... "

She began. She might as well know.

" What were you gonna say earlier? "

The ghost's face heated up again, as if the very thought of it made him nervous. And maybe it did. Who knows?

" W-well... would you like to, you know... Uh... "

Lexi smirked, now catching on. He was trying to ask her out. Sweet little thing.

" Go... out...? "

Hurray! He said it! Lexi blushed a bright crimson, folding her arms behind her back.

" I'd love to. "

Casper's eyes went wide upon hearing this.

" R-really?! "

" Of course! Just let me know when. "

Casper smiled, silently cheering in his mind. She said yes! This was going to be perfect!

* * *

**I'm SO sorry I didn't post last night! I fell asleep while typing! Please don't be mad at me! :(**


	3. Heading out with sweetness

**I have lost motivation... I will try to stay on task. **

**Also, to the guest reviewer, Jack is in my two other Casper scare school stories. "The pain of a vampire", where he's a villain, and "Delirious encounter", where he tries to take care of Fatch. Hope that helps. **

* * *

Lexi hissed slightly, taking the curler out of her hair. It was the next day now, a Saturday, and she was getting ready for her date with Casper. They'd decided to wait until today because there were no classes today.

To be honest, she was a little nervous. She'd never had a date before... she'd tried to play it cool, but she was truly nervous as all get at. How would it go?

The shadow girl tugged at her dress a bit, not used to her new outfit. It felt a little strange. Just so... oh... formal. But at least it was red. Mostly. Finally the girl clipped her teardrop like necklace on by her red choker. She was ready. This was going to be such a nice night. Just her and Casper. Lexi blushed at that thought. She'd finally get a night alone with Casper. This is what got her spirits up, now excited all over again.

* * *

Casper paced around the school foyer, waiting patiently for Lexi to get ready. He was trying to be patient and keep his cool, hoping the pacing would help. Honestly, he had no idea how to be on a date with a girl! And what if he did something wrong?! What if she'd break up with him?!

" I'm ready to go Casper. "

The ghost looked up the staircase to see the shadow girl gracefully walking down it, looking absolutely lovely. Her hair was curled, she wore red eye shadow, and her dress was bright red with a hot pink band, and an orange rim and hot pink stars. Almost immediately Casper felt his face heat up, the poor boy at an absolute loss for words. All that came out was an almost incoherent sound.

" So pretty... "

Lexi's powerful demon ears easily picked up on this, beginning to blush as well. Casper tried his best to shake it off and rushed up to her, holding the roses forward.

" Th-these are for you. "

Again the shadow girl blushed, slowly accepting them, hugging them close.

" They're beautiful... Thank you. "

Casper smiled, taking her hand and carefully leading her out of the school. This might just work out after all...

* * *

**I found out why I have actually been avoiding typing. I am sick, and don't feel like typing. This story might take a while to complete. So I'm sorry for the slow posts and short chapters. But I promise I won't give up on the story. **

**On that note... goodnight. **


	4. The movie

**I am trying my best to make up for my lack of effort lately. In my mind this was a good story. But as it turns out, I have very little ideas for it. Please keep reading! I'll try to make it better!**

* * *

Casper stared up at the screen, the blue hood to his outfit almost being blown off his head. He was wearing a disguize, naturally. He had to. He was translusent, and he couldn't afford a human screaming ghost right now. Not tonight.

Lexi had a harder time disguizing herself, considering her skin was black as night. But she still looked rather beautiful in her dress, and she could just pass off her skin color as a condition. It was better than being see through, after all.

The couple was trying to decide on a movie. They both weren't very into horror movies, and Lexi didn't seem all that into a romantic movie. It was strange... in some areas she was girly. But then in others she wasn't. It was a little hard understand... not a bad thing. Just hard to understand.

Finally she seemed to eye a particular movie, and Casper cranked his head over to try to see it. It looked like she was interested in the movie, _"We are the Millers"_. It seemed like it was a comedy. The ghost smiled and turned to face the shadow girl.

" Would you like to see this one Lexi? "

Lexi turned to face him, shock slightly clinging to her face before, softly, she smiled.

" That would be wonderful Casper. Thank you. "

The two walked up to the ticket man, Casper beginning to dig through his coat pockets to find the money. One thing he hated about pockets... was that even with them, he STILL couldn't find anything. Lexi saw this rather quickly, rolling her eyes a bit. It was sort of cute to be honest. Eventually Lexi just walked up to the man and pulled out the money for the tickets. She knew Casper was trying to be a gentleman, but this was no problem to the shadow girl. She could easily afford this.

" Enjoy the show you two. "

The man said kindly. Once the two creatures were inside, Casper turned to look at Lexi.

" How could you afford that? "

The shadow smiled sweetly.

" Before me and Fatch parted ways about a year ago, he taught me a spell that creates money out of the particles in the air. "

She explained.

" It's a little difficult, and you need immense focus, but it's really useful once you get the hang of it. "

Casper's eyes dilated a bit, realization dawning on him a bit.

" So THAT'S why he's loaded... "

Lexi giggled a bit, carefully taking the ghost's hand.

" Come on. Lets go. Before the movie starts. "

* * *

**An: I have not seen the movie. I used it because one of my friends said it might work well in this fanfic. Please either watch it**, or use your imagination. ;)

* * *

Casper slowly took a sip of his soda, eyes practically glued to the screen. This was actually pretty good. Nothing funny had happened yet, but he was really looking forward to it. He'd always liked comedies. He just hoped Lexi enjoyed them as well. Again, this was to make her happy after all.

Suddenly the ghost began to laugh, as something hilarious randomly appeared. From his right, he heard Lexi giggling, but seemingly surprising a laugh. Casper could feel one of his eyes rise a bit in question. Why wouldn't Lexi want to laugh? Did she not find it as funny perhaps?

Just then something else funny happened, but THIS time, Lexi DID laugh. The cute thing? Her laugh had a soft, adorable snort in it. Casper smiled widely at this. Was THAT why she didn't laugh before?

" What an adorable laugh... "

He whispered sweetly. Again, they were in a theater...

Lexi blushed harshly, covering her mouth.

" Oh no. "

She whispered, trying to sir press her laughter.

" I... I hate my laugh. "

" What? "

Casper questioned, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

" It's adorable! "

The shadow demon blushed again before leaning over and capturing the ghost's lips with her own. Casper felt his eyes grow wide at this, but soon submitted to the kiss.

* * *

**And voila! No more ideas for this chappy. Hope ya'll liked! :D**


	5. The restaurant: fire

**Does this story seem a bit on the boring side to anyone else? Well, lets see if I can't spice it up a little. XD Enjoy!**

**Also, to the guest reviewer, I'm sorry I didn't answer right, but you wrote Jack, not Jake. I got it confused. And he isn't in a story yet. He will be soon, but it'll be a bit. Thank you, and I'm sorry for the confusion. **

* * *

_" Hmmm... "_

_The demon hummed, staring as the ghost and shadow kissed, sticking his tongue out in disgust at the sentiment. He despised love. Love made him sick. _

_He wanted to make this affection stop. Seriously, it was so difficult for a demon like this to stomach nice. Maybe he could sabotage this date... he had nothing better to do. He was down right bored. Getting off his fiery throne, the fire demon stretched his wings out and began to head over to his special mirror. This mirror is the mirror he used to spy. He could see anything that was going on in the world, even viewing the past if someone was reminiscing about it. _

_" Alright then mirror. "_

_He murmured, tracing his fingers along the side frame of the enchanted mirror. _

_" Show me Casper and Lexi. "_

* * *

Currently the ghost and shadow were sitting in a fancy, well lit restaurant and were gracefully eating their food. Casper had ordered a bowl of fruit, not being all that hungry, while Lexi had ordered pasta. Things had stayed quiet for a while, Casper almost afraid that Lexi was getting bored. He didn't say anything just in case it was just because she was eating.

" ... Say Casper. "

The ghost boy looked at Lexi, watching as she pulled a strand of hair from her face.

" I'm just wondering... do you get the feeling we're being watched? "

Actually... now that she mentioned it... he kind of did. It was a little on the creepy side really.

* * *

_Smirking, the demon snapped his fingers, causing the fire on the candle stick to flare, actually tipping it over. _

* * *

Casper and Lexi shrieked, running away from the table, listening as the restaurant burst into screams. The ghost frowned and turned to the shadow girl, who was looking around.

This was all wrong... this wasn't supposed to happen.

" Lexi I... "

Casper whimpered, slowly reaching out towards the girl.

" I'm sorry I- "

Suddenly Lexi began to laugh, heading over to the corner of the room. Casper could feel his eyes widen in confusion about this, wondering why she was so calm about this. Or better yet... why was she laughing.

The girl came back, but with a fire extinguisher and quickly put out the fire. Casper merely blinked at this, unsure of what to make of all this. How had she been so level headed about? Lexi slowly put the extinguisher down, turning to Casper with a smile, though it slowly left when she saw how the ghost was looking at him.

" What? "

" Wh-why were you... not panicking? "

The shadow giggled a bit, covering her mouth.

" That was pretty common for a demon. I think someone was messing with us. No need to worry though. They can't do much from far away. "

Huh... the demon world was so complex. But as long as she wasn't upset then... he guessed this was ok. Casper slowly grabbed her hand, causing the girl to blush madly.

" So... ready to go? "

Slowly Lexi nodded, letting the ghost lead her out.

* * *

_" Darn it! "_

_The demon hissed, letting his body to set itself on fire. Why couldn't that little girl just be sad that her dinner was ruined?! Seriously, nothing got to that girl!_

_" So you've been busy Septimus. "_

_The demon spun around, seeing that stupid creepy angel that always seemed to pop out of no where. _

_" Get out Merek. "_

_Septimus said in a low hiss. The angel merely narrowed his eyes further. _

_" Stop messing with them. Not just those two, but everyone. "_

_" Ha! You know you can't stop me! I'm a thousand times more powerful than ANY angel you've got up there! "_

_Merek's wings sprung open, realizing there wasn't much he could actually do. Slowly, he vanished, leaving the demon to stew in his recent defeat. _

* * *

**Let me know if this was confusing at all. It's kind of leading up to a possible future fanfic. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed! R&R!**


	6. The lake

**This will be just a simple, sweet chapter. Also may/may not be the last one. We'll see how I feel about it once I type to the bottom. ;) Enjoy. **

**Also... I have very little ideas for this chapter. It may suck. Will also be short. ^_^'**

* * *

Lexi felt as if her face was on fire... as if she'd swallowed a wonderfully sour apple whole... as if her heart was doing acrobats. She just couldn't help it... this was just so... romantic.

The two were walking around the lake right now... and it felt like a dream.

" C-Casper... "

Lexi muttered, slowly tightening the grip on the ghost's hand. She was at such a loss for words...

" Thank you... for arranging this. It's been wonderful... "

Casper felt a blush work it's way across his translucent cheeks, looking down.

" No problem Lexi. I was... happy to do it."

The shadow looked down as well, before looking up to a breathtaking sight.

The moon shining down on the lake, with tiny green fireflies floating around it. It almost looked as if the bugs lit up the whole lake. This sent a small twinkle into the girls eyes, as she took a small step forward. Unfortunately for her, her ankles buckled a bit, causing her to begin to fall. Thankfully Casper caught her.

" Woah. "

The ghost stated softly, slowly picking her up. Lexi just blushed at this, trying to cover it by hiding it behind her hands.

" S-sorry. "

She apologized quietly.

" Weak ankles. "

Casper smiled sweetly at her, honestly surprised he'd picked her up. Guess he was getting a little braver.

" Well then... "

He muttered softly.

" Why don't you sit down? "

Slowly, the ghost began to carry her over to the bench at the side of the lake, carefully sitting her down and sitting beside her. Things remained quiet for a while after that, neither of them sure of how they could show the other how they felt. Finally, Lexi sighed, leaning her head against Casper's shoulder.

" I had a great time tonight Casper. "

She said, slowly taking hold of his hand. Casper noticeably swallowed, but smiled all the same.

" Me too Lexi. "

The shadow girl smirked a bit, rotating around to sit on her knees, facing the other. And before Casper could even comprehend what was going on, the girl had cupped his face in her hands and brought him into a kiss. Slowly, blissfully, the ghost kissed back.

* * *

_From a distance, the creature from behind the trees smiled. He'd been watching the two for a few minutes now, and he couldn't be more pleased at these results. _

_He hadn't been following them all night, he swore. He'd just seen them now because he'd been out on a hunt. No other reason. He was no stalker. However, he was pleased that these two got along so great. Not that he'd been worried. Casper seemed nice to the point he couldn't even THINK of hurting him, and Lexi was far to nice to ever hurt anyone. _

_So even though this felt a little weird to him, he'd leave them be. He didn't need to get into it. Besides... they really DID make a great couple. _

* * *

**I've decided. This WILL be the final chapter. This seemed like a good ending, and I have officially run out of ideas. XD R&R!**

**P.S. Does anyone know the person at the end? You're awesome if you do! ;)**


End file.
